Entwined Destinies
by Morgana Le Fay
Summary: LuluxTidus fic. Takes place when everyone is on the ship from Besaid heading to Kilika. Tidus and Lulu see eachother in the middle of the night, and Lulu tells a lot about herself to Tidus, who realizes who she really is, and the two fall in love.


~*Hi everyone! Thanks for coming to read this. I really hope you like it. I don't really know how many people like Lulu/Tidus fics, but I do. They are my two favorite charachters. (Hehe, I WANT Lulu's dress REALLY REALLY bad! Its so pretty!) Okay well here it is!*~  
  
  
(This takes place on the ship to Kilika on one of the nights they are travelling there, before Sin attacks them. *I'm not really sure if there was a night or somethin before that. But in my story, there IS so just deal with it, okay! Also-I know that nothing really says how old they are, so I made Lulu a bit younger than she probably is.)  
  
Also! The words in between the * * things are thoughts of charachters.  
  
Lulu stepped out onto the deck.  
  
"Much better." she said to herself once she got to the point where she wanted to be. "I really needed some fresh air."  
  
"I know what you mean." said Tidus, as he walked onto the deck and stood beside her.  
  
"Tidus? What are you doing here?" Lulu asked, she hadn't been expecting someone else to come out that late at night. For Yevon's sake,it was nearly one-thirty in the morning!  
  
"Jeez, Lulu, can't a guy get some fresh air at night, too?" he asked. He was already getting the impression that Lulu was a bitch from the little time he'd known her.  
  
"Yes, you can. I'm sorry." She said to him, looking out into the sea. *Well, she's not so bad, I guess* thought Tidus. There was a short period of silence before Tidus spoke again.  
  
"Lulu, why do you hate me?" he asked, looking at her now.  
  
"I don't hate you." she said.  
  
"Oh." he said, not wanting to argue with her about it, all he had was that sword, black magic could be much more powerful and quick than that. And how was he to defend himself?  
  
"Its just that, well, I don't really know you, Tidus. I've learned to not get close to people I don't know too soon."  
  
"Uh-huh." he said, wanting to know more.  
  
"After-well, you know. After Chappu died, there were others. I jusst really wanted there to be someone to take his place-anyone, it didn't matter. I never really got to know any of them, but, well, you should know...."  
  
"I do." he said, feeling sorry for her.  
  
"Then....well..then one day, about a month after 'meeting' with one of them.....never mind, you don't want to know..."  
  
"Lulu, if you need to get it out of you, then I'll listen" Tidus told her. She looked at him as if she was saying 'really?do you really mean that?' Tidus nodded.  
  
"Well, I went to the doctor of Besaid....I was pregnant. I tried as hard as I could to try to find the father, to know what to do..." she said, now looking out at the sea again. She didn't want Tidus to see the tears running down her cheeks, although he could hear it in her choked up voice that this was depressing to her.  
  
"Lulu, if you don't want to tell me about it anymore, you don't have to..." Tidus told her.  
  
"No, I think that maybe...maybe it would be better if someone knew. Other than the doctor, anyways." Lulu said to Tidus, looking at him now.  
  
"No one else knows? Not even Wakka or Yuna?" he asked. Lulu nodded.  
  
"No one."  
  
"Then why are you telling me? You've known me for only a little over a day, and you've known them for ten years at the least"  
  
"Because....I can just tell.."  
  
"Tell what?"  
  
"You'll find out on your own, I don't want to say anything right now."  
  
"Okay...." he said, confused.  
  
"Well....anyways....I couldn't find the father anywhere...but I decided to have the baby anyways. Four months later, though, when I went to see the doctor again, he said there was something wrong...I'd had a misscarriage....I was a little thankful, though. But it was still sad. I had already a name chosen for her-Gwenhwyfar (A/N I think it is pronounced like 'Jennifer' but with a G- so, like Gwennifer.) Anyways....at least no one else on the island had known about it. I was, however, eventually going to tell everyone. I kind of had to....but being in that state at sixteen, without any family, is kind of hard..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Lulu..."Tidus said to her.  
  
"No, it's not your fault...don't feel sorry" Lulu said. Tidus could tell she was really upset about that. Hoping it wouldn't bother her, Tidus gently pulled Lulu into a hug. It felt like the right thing to do at the moment. Surprisingly to Tidus, Lulu hugged him back, resting her face against his shoulder. Tidus could feel her tears starting to go through his shirt. After a minute, Lulu pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she said. Tidus could see her heavy black makeup was in a little stream down her face. He reached out and wiped it away with his finger.  
  
"Don't cry, Lulu." Tidus said to her. Lulu nodded, trying to fake a smile.  
  
"Thank you, Tidus...for listening..." she said to Tidus.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Lulu nodded.  
  
"I'm going to get to bed, now. Goodnight, Tidus." Lulu said. Tidus could tell that she was still upset, he'd noticed the choking up in her voice again. He looked at her, and she looked at him. Their eyes met, and Lulu could see in his eyes that he was saying 'don't cry, Lulu.' Tidus hugged her again, and she hugged back, this time not crying on his shoulder. Instead, she kept her eyes on his, and he did the same. *Eyes ARE supposed to be a window to the soul* Lulu thought. *No....don't tell me...I am...I'm falling in love with her....I just met her a day ago!* thought Tidus. Lulu and Tidus kept their gaze on eachother for a long time, as they slowly brought their faces together. Their lips finally met, and the two shared a long, passionate kiss that entwined their destinies together forever.  
  
  
  
  
~*Hi everyone again! Okay I really, really want some reviews for this! It is my first FFX fic. I want to know if I should continue this or write more of these or not, at least something to tell me how you thought of this! I tried really hard to get this just the way I wanted it, so I would reallly realllllly appreciate your thoughts and comments on this!*~  
  
  
Love Always,  
  
~*Morgana Le Fay*~ 


End file.
